This invention relates to holders for temporarily storing and displaying compact discs.
Compact discs are packaged, sold and stored in plastic Jewel boxes or cases made of plastic, paperboard, or a combination of plastic and paperboard. For long term storage, Jewel boxes containing the discs are stacked or filed in cabinets or stands positioned near the using apparatus, such as a computer workstation having a CD-ROM, or a stereo compact disc player. Maintaining the integrity and future unadulterated performance of the discs require that the information carrying surfaces of the discs not contact desk tops, tables, or other surfaces that may scratch the discs or from which or on which the discs may fall or be damaged. Users, however, have demonstrated an unwillingness to return the discs to their Jewel boxes after use, especially in situations where the contents of the disc may be performed again. Returning the discs to the correct Jewel boxes and correctly refiling the Jewel boxes is inconvenient and requires time that often is not available to the user. Removing discs from Jewel boxes also requires time and interruption. Users prefer to have the discs lying at their fingertips and are willing to sacrifice damage to the discs in return for rapid, easy access. Needs exist for holders for temporarily storing discs that are easy to use, that stably secure the discs and that prevent or limit surface contact with the encoded sides of the discs.
Existing storage and display holders do not provide for easy user identification and selection of the stored discs. The discs may be so deeply entrenched in the holder that visual identification is difficult. Additionally, by inserting a large percentage of the disc in the holder, the risk of scratching the recorded surfaces of the discs increases. Needs exist for storage and display stations that provide maximum visual access to the disc while still securely holding the discs in place.
Cost plays a major factor in consumer selection of storage and display devices. Consumers demand attractive items that are not only rugged and easily transportable but also that are reasonable in cost. Needs exist for storage and display stations that are appealing to consumers in both looks and price.